


Tales of Auqindo'on

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: If needed tbh idk, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, will update tags as things speed along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Short stories from various residents within Auqindo'on. Timeskips back and forth a lot.





	Tales of Auqindo'on

The bushes bustled as the young girl ran through them, pieces of foliage and sticks perching out from her Void-colored hair. Auqindo’on was always busy during this time of the afternoon, yet that only made sneaking away from her mother easier. Cruel, mean mother. Not wanting to let her or her siblings explore outside of Auqindo’on, claiming it was impossible. That was just blasphemous! 

 

So the girl ran, and ran, and ran. Into the forest, leaving everything behind. In the middle of it; she found a hole as black as coal in front of her. The noise from it was like static piercing her ears, drawing her in deeper. She finds herself lured towards it and goes in -- popping out on the other end of the portal.

 

Her eyes light up with not excitement; but fear as she sees the monsters walking around, the towns destroyed and everything in ruins. 

 

Monsters. Some resembled the human form; others were of nightmares. They moved all the same, hollowed, jagged and tired, lazily dragging themselves across the ground. Incomprehensible noises to most -- but…

 

The girl could have sworn she heard prayers. Begging for forgiveness. A second chance. She reached her hand out to one. Surely monsters had feelings too, right?

 

“ASYLLA!” Her mother shrieked behind her, pulling her back in a gateway to Auqindo’on with tendrils. Asylla squirmed and fought back, her eyes never leaving the creatures that were now following her. The gate closed as quickly as it was opened, and Asylla found herself face to face with her mother, kneeling down to her height.

 

“I told you to NEVER, EVER leave Auqindo’on.” Her mother lifts up her mask, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, her teeth gritting together as if trying to hold back from snapping. She holds tightly onto the child’s shoulders. 

 

Asylla can’t pay attention to what her mother is saying anymore. All she hears is the screams of the damned replaying over and over in her head.

  
  



End file.
